metamo_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmonisma
Planetary Data Harmonisma is a terrestrial planet orbiting the Chi Polychrome binary system at rather far distance, just barely within the outer reaches of its habitable zone, occasionally dipping outside of it for a fourth of its year at the far ends of its orbit. Only approximately 40% of the surface of Harmonisma is ocean, mostly around the equator. According to the limited historical records of the inhabitants, the planet used to be fairly barren of exotic biomes, limited to cold deserts, taigas, and tundras. However, the Harmoni have impressively terraformed the planet, increasing the general temperature to a warmer climate. Tropical islands dot the equator, while the previously barren tundras are more lush with life, wherever the sprawling metropolises the Harmoni built haven’t taken over. Terraforming can only do so much to a planet however, and the distance from its parent stars still causes a dreadful cold season to begin all over the planet when it leaves the safety of its habitable zone. Inhabitant Data The inhabitants of Harmonisma were previously misidentified as winged creatures with no other types of appendages by the first probe that passed by the planet. After proper contact was established, it was found that they were significantly different than anticipated. Harmoni are bipedal creatures of varying colors with several interesting aspects to themselves. First and foremost are their biomechanical implants, one of their most highly developed technologies. From birth, each and every Harmonism is given these enhancements, as they are otherwise underdeveloped organisms. Synthetic arms, legs, and a few other systems are given to the individual, which link up with the natural biological processes and grow with the person, becoming part of them completely. An interesting addition to most Harmoni are hardlight projectors on the back, displaying a floating pair of wings that appear to grow and change depending on the physical and/or metaphorical power of the individual. At a certain size and beyond, these wings even allow limited flight. Due to these necessary implants, it is difficult to ascertain which kingdom of life they belong to, as they appear to retain aspects of most of them. Other unique physical aspects of Harmonisms include their singular eye, which have been frequently compared to sound speakers in appearance, and some claim this isn’t a coincidence. The species also possess an impressive bioacoustic system, causing them to both speak and hear in a much larger range than most races of the galaxy. Not only do they have notable pointed ears, they use a variety of headset technologies to enhance it further in a myriad of ways. As a result of their abilities, Harmonism culture has evolved to revolve heavily around music, to the point where their leadership is based around the musicians and bands proved the most popular in mass polls. Other more normal political groups help to maintain some level of stability in their government, but the potential fluctuation of popularity can cause a whirlwind of political strife. Their science has proved oddly streamlined, entirely focusing on a few groups of study and development: biological cybernetics, sound technology, and environmental studies. An interesting result of this is that the planet of Harmonisma has never considered the possibility of alien life and other planets. Alien Culture Shock Within the two galactic years of contact that has been established between Harmonisma and the rest of the galactic community, major cultural revolutions have occurred on the planet. Harmonism music was limited to the electronic genre, as they had never developed any sort of traditional instrument. The introduction of the myriad of instruments and music genres from all around the galaxy has spurred the inhabitants into an odd civil conflict, with communities forming in various districts based around their favorite new types of music. Many Harmonisms have left the planet in search of their new preference in musical style, and in their place is an insurgence of foreign musicians looking to spread their own passions and works. The government of Harmonisma is in chaos, and it appears it will not be able to stabilize for a long time. Category:Homeworlds